Renacer del Amor
by Angie Twilighter
Summary: Que Pasaria si Rennesme se Quisiera Ir de Forks? Y si Dejara a Jacob Solo? Despues de los Años empezaran a Salir las Consecuencias de este Asunto
1. Prefacio

****

Disclaimer: Los personajes Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Algunos los Cree Yo

Prefacio

** Esta es mi primera Historia Por fa Espero que la Disfruten y Dejen Reviews. **

_ Hermosa, inteligente, astuta y popular, una persona querida por todos… Es todo lo que quiero ser… Espero que algún día pueda cumplir ese sueño. Espero algún día tener una vida normal, poder ir a la playa y divertirme con mi familia, poder estar sin presión, sin preocupaciones, sin tener que estar pendiente de que nadie nos vea a la luz del sol… Espero algún día tener una vida más humana, enamorarme, casarme, tener hijos y nietos que me visiten cuando ya sea una anciana que le cuente a su familia sus aventuras de joven…O simplemente…El poder aprender a tomar buenas decisiones._

_Para mí todo esto me es totalmente imposible, Jake. Bueno…Solo quería decirte Adiós …No tengo el coraje suficiente para decírtelo frente a frente así que…"Adiós"... Te quiero mucho Jake, mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar…Seré la persona más egoísta del mundo si dejo que vengas conmigo y mi familia, cuando aquí te necesitan mucho, mucho más que yo . Te voy a extrañar mucho y espero que te olvides de mí y conozcas a alguien de tu edad que te haga feliz y te ayude a superarme de una vez por todas…_

_Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí a través de estos años, jamás podre recompensarte por todo el sacrificio que hiciste por mí y mi familia…_

_Te quiero mucho… Espero que me entiendas y algun día me puedas perdonar..._

_Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swam_


	2. Recordando

**Aqui otro nuevo Capitulo espero qe lo Disfruten**

Hola…Mi nombre Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swam, deben conocerme como "Nessie"; Nací el 10 de Septiembre del 2006 en un pequeño pueblo en Estados Unidos llamado Forks, el típico pueblo en el que todos se conocen y llueve cada… todo el tiempo debería decir. No sé si actualmente todo sea igual como yo lo recuerdo a los 10 años porque ya hace 5 años que me mude de Forks y en estos momentos vivo en la ciudad de Vancouver, al suroeste de la Columbia Británica, Canadá. Honestamente, esta maldita ciudad es mil veces más fría que Forks, una de las razones porque la odio porque yo prefiero el sol de la playa pero ya no puedo arriesgarme a ir porque aunque sea poco, a través de los años he adquirido un tono más brillante ante la luz del sol lo cual me impide ir a la playa y relajarme un poco.

Bueno… no los quiero aburrir con mis tontas opiniones así que simplemente los diré lo que se preguntan en este momento…Jacob Black.

(Suspiro)

Bueno… Sé que se deben preguntar por qué no lo había mencionado, pues, no sé nada de él. Desde que me fui a Rio de Janeiro con mi familia en el verano, no lo he visto ni hablado con él porque el no sabe a donde vivo ni porque decidí irme realmente. Les contare…

Después algunos años después de el "pequeño incidente" que tuvimos con los Voulturi, empezaron a llegar gran cantidad de neófitos tanto en Forks cono en Seattle. Para poder acabar con ellos mas rápido, mi familia se fue por unos meses a Seattle y yo me quede con Emily en Forks mientras duraba la pelea. Despues de unas semanas, cuando ya estaban recuperados, fui a hablar con cada uno y lo que me dijeron me dejo con la mandibula en el piso..._"No voy a seguir ordenes de alguien que no merece el puesto que tiene","Estoy harto de que Sam sea el lider cuando deberia ser Jacob","¿Como debo seguir a alguien en que no confió?. _Jamas espere que esa fuera la razón, no quieren a Sam... quieren a Jacob...

_Flash Back_

Estaba en una gran cama acostada totalmente sola, mire el relog y mis ojos se colocaron como platos cuando vi la hora, 3:45 pm. Había dormida mas de 12 horas.

-Estan cocinando, debo...-bostezo- pararme.-Dije para mi misma mientras me levantaba de la cama en silencio. La noche anterior habia estado con Paul y Quil hasta tarde hablando, mejor dicho, ellos me repetían que Jacob me amaba pero eso es una estupidez. El es casi 19 años mayor que yo aunque su apariencia no lo delate.

Me pare de la cama con los ojos casi cerrados del sueño que tenía, bostece y me dirigí hacia el baño a darme una ducha. En cuestion de minutos me arregle y baje las escaleras emocionada por el almuerzo pero mi emoción quedo en el suelo cuando vi quien cocinaba, Seth. No es que no me caiga bien Seth, el es uno de mis mejores amigos en realidad pero últimamente esta tratando de...de... besarme. Ya lo ha intentado en cada ocasión que se le presenta y ya me estoy cansando de la insistencia que tiene por estar mas cerca mio.

-Seth, buenos días.-Dije desanimada con una sonrisa falsa.

-Buenos días, muñeca. Espero que hayas soñado conmigo.-Me dijo picándome el ojo. Yo rodé los ojos y lo mire con pena, no veo a Seth como nada mas que un amigo, no tiene oportunidad. _"Viejo, supéralo de una vez por todas, no te voy a besar jamás" _Pensé mientras me sentaba en la mesa. -Te hice el almuerzo linda.-Dijo recogiendo un plato con una olla encima para que no se viera el contenido. _"Viejo, DEJA LOS CUMPLIDOS CURSIS"_ Pensé colocándome la mano en la cara y riendome de el en silencio.

-Emmm, gracias Seth, no era necesario, yo se cocinar, mal pero se alguito.-Dije incomoda, debía almorzar con Seth, Sola. El seguro intentaría algo en ese momento.

-Alguito, no sabes hacer nada que no sea un jugo linda.-Me dijo sarcásticamente colocándome el plato al frente mío seguido que se sentó a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

-No me arruines mi ilusión de que aprenderé a cocinar, idiota.-Le dije dándole un puño en el brazo.

-No a la violencia, no te ves bien cuando usas la violencia linda.-Me dijo tomándome la mano suavemente y mirandome fijamente con una sonrisa, lo sabía, seguro intentará algo.

-¿Quieres ir al cine mas tarde?-Me dijo mirandome fijamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.-No puedo, quede con Jake en ir al parque de diversiones en unas horas, otro día tal vez vaya contigo.-Le dije sonriendo y tratando de zafarme de el

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, pareces lora borracha, no puedes hablar de nada sin mencionarlo.-Dijo molesto apretando mucho mi mano.-Yo estoy aqui ahora, no el.-Me dijo acercandose un poco a mi.

-Seth...-Le dije tratando de safarme de el pero fue un caso perdido, es demasiado fuerte.-Shh...calla, no arruines el momento.-Me dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente.

-No.-Le dije mientras con mi otra mano le empujaba la cara para que no me besara.

El me miro coquetamente y se fue hacia la puerta de entrada con una mirada de victoria, no se rendirá fácilmente. Me quede callada durante unos segundos y luego agite la cabeza para borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza del casi beso que me Seth casi me da. Seguido de esto, levante la tapa de metal y vi mi almuerzo, un sándwich de atún con queso derretido, mi favorito. _"no llegaras a nada dándome cosas que me gustan, tonto" _Pensé mirando el plato con una sonrisa. Ignoré por completo todo a mi alrededor y me comí lentamente el sándwich que estaba en frente mío. Cuando terminé de comer, me paré de la mesa y justo cuando iba a tomar el plato para lavarlo, Seth apareció a mi lado y tomo el plato tomándome las manos.

-Yo cocino, yo limpio.-Me dijo a mi espalda en un susurro.

Yo asentí y lo deje tomar el plato. Aproveche que estaba ocupado lavando los platos y lentamente empece a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta de entrada para poder salir y estar con alguien que no me intente besar. Sali de la casa en silencio y vi que en la entrada, unos 3 metros en frente mio, estaban Paul y Quil hablando y riendo como si no hubieran ido a una guerra con uno de los seres mas fuertes de la naturaleza, los neófitos. Apenas me vieron, se vieron con una mirada cómplice y empezaron a correr hacia mí. Cuando los a solo 1 metro de mi, alce la mano como diciendo que se detuvieran.

-¿Se puede saber porque estaban corriendo hacia mi?-Les dije riendo.-Pues, queríamos verte, PRECIOSA.-Dijo Paul entre risas. Yo coloque mi mano en mi rostro avergonzada, nos habían visto.-Perdona, pero con Seth diciéndote todo el tiempo así es dificil dejar el cumplido.-Dijo Quil entre carcajadas.

-¿Porque estaban viéndome en secreto cuando estaba hablando con Seth, par de idiotas?-Les dije sonrojada.

-Porque nos dimos cuenta que habías despertado porque los ronquidos pararon y se oían bostezos en toda la casa. Además nosotros estábamos sentados en ese sillón y cuando miramos dentro de la casa, vimos que estábamos interrumpiendo una sesión de besos.-Dijo entre risas.-Ya dos calléron por ti.-Dijo Quil riendo.

-¡NO LO BESÉ!¡EL TRATO DE BESARME DE NUEVO! Yo lo detuve con mi mano. Y el solo quiere jugar conmigo, no le gusto, par de idiotas.-Les dije molesta.

-Como digas, ¿No deberías estar con Jacob como, Todos los días?-Me dijo Quil mirandome con una sonrisa.

-Justo eso les quería preguntar, ¿Donde esta? Su olor en esta casa parece de hace horas.-Dije mientras me miraban tristemente.

-¿El quedo en ir contigo algún lado en especial?-Me dijo Paul mirandome fijamente.

-La semana pasada me prometió que iríamos hoy al parque de diversiones, pero no lo he visto y no se si vayamos realmente.-Dije con la mirada en el piso.-¿Enserio no saben donde esta?-Les rogué mientras ellos me miraban con tristeza

-No debería decirte esto... El y Sam han estado con el consejo de la manada desde hace ayer, aun estan discutiendo quien será el nuevo líder.-Dijo Quil mirándome tristemente.-Estan a unos 2 km al este de la casa de Jacob, ve antes de que arrepienta de haberte contado.-Me dijo riendo.

-Gracias Quil, te adoro.-Le dije saltando en sus brazos y dándole un abrazo seguido que me despedí de ambos y empecé a correr hacia la casa de los Black. Sin darme cuenta voltee un segundo y vi Seth en la puerta lanzándome un beso.-Adiós hermosa.-Gritó a todo pulmón mientras Quil y Paul se reían de Seth. Yo reí y seguí corriendo hacia la casa de Jacob.

No se porque estaba tan asustada y nerviosa, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y yo iba agonizar de los nervios que tenía en ese momento. Seguí el camino que Jake y yo solemos caminar cuando venimos a pie desde mi casa, pero por ese mismo camino pude sentir no solo el olor de Jake y Sam, sino que también pude percibir 4 olores mas añejos y pesados, arrugue la nariz y estornudé cuando senti esos olores tan desagradables, olía a perro viejo y mojado. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde pude percibir el olor de Jacob y Sam, me detuve y empecé a caminar lenta y cuidadosamente hacia unos arboles donde me escondí y escuche todo lo que los ancianos, Sam y Jacob decían...

-Jacob, no puedes negar que naciste para ser el alfa. –Le dijo uno de los ancianos mientras Jacob negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo no puedo, se que lo arruinare todo si me vuelvo un alfa. Solo quiero lo mejor para esta manada y yo sé que no lo soy. –Le respondió Jacob mientras se trataba de ir de la fogata que se armaba para las reuniones de los ancianos.

-No te menos precies, tu más que nadie sabe que ni siquiera yo haría un mejor trabajo siendo el alfa, no pienses en ti, piensa en la manada, ellos te quieren, te necesitan, debes hacerlo. Solo hazlo, no pongas pretextos.- Le regaño Uley a Jacob quien permanecía de pie mirándolo asombrado.

-S-Sam, ¿qué es lo que dices? Es que tu…-Le dijo Jacob mirando fijamente a Uley.

-Si…Por favor…Conviértete nuestro líder Jacob. Tú debes guiarnos y liderarnos, solo Tú puedes hacerlo.- Le dijo Uley a Jacob convirtiéndose en lobo y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"_Jake, ¿El alfa? Pero… El no quiere volverse el alfa, aunque el sería el mejor. Idiota, debes hacerlo, tu sabes que si puedes, pero no quieres cargar con tanta responsabilidad…Idiota…Solo estas echando a perder esta gran oportunidad y ellos no tienen cara de venir solo a decírtelo, quieren convencerte. Creo que nunca cambiaras" _Pensé mientras seguía viendo desde unos cuantos metros lo que hacían y decían los lobos.

-S-Sam y-y-yo no-no no puedo…-Le dijo Jacob a Uley. Jacob se convirtió en lobo y echo a correr desesperadamente mientras los ancianos seguían hablando…

-Tranquilos…Solo lo va a pensar mejor. El ser un alfa es algo complicado y el solo quiere tomar la decisión correcta.-Dijo uno de los ancianos que parecía el más calmado.

-No hay nada que pensar. El TIENE que ser el alfa, no podemos dejar la manada sin un alfa, es demasiado riesgoso, no podemos tomarlo a la ligera y lo sabes perfectamente Kamali.-Dijo otro de los cuatro ancianos reunidos alrededor de la fogata.

-Quispe…querido amigo, el aun es demasiado joven, debe tomar la decisión y esta debe ser respetada por la manada, incluso por nosotros cuatro. No podemos obligarlo a nada.-Le dijo el tal "Kama…", bueno, el anciano bueno y calmado.

Todos los ancianos llegaron a un punto en el que se dieron cuenta que no valía la pena discutir, Jacob tenía una semana para decidir si aceptaba o no ser el alfa. Me levante de la tierra y me fui caminando en silencio unos cuantos metros en medio del bosque. Camine y camine confundida, pensando en la pequeña discusión de los lobos la cual no debí haber oído aunque mi objetivo era ir a ver a Jacob. De nuevo llegue en un mal momento.

"_Mmmm…No entiendo realmente. Esa es una gran oportunidad y no veo porque la desperdicia. Jacob…¡Tonto! Siempre buscas el no tener muchas responsabilidades ni preocupaciones, algo de lo que yo no me puedo liberar. Si no le cuento a alguien siento que explotare. Creo que debería hablar con Carlisle, el siempre me da respuestas"_

Suspire un par de veces y con todas mis fuerzas di un gran salto sobre un árbol encima mío y seguí saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que pude ver mi casa y salte hasta el suelo. Faltando solo algunos metros hasta mi casa empecé a correr hacia la casa buscando a mi abuelito Carlisle. Entre por la puerta y fui directamente al despacho de Carlisle, entre en la gran habitación en la cual en un gran escritorio estaba el sentado mirando unos documentos de su trabajo. El dejo de mirar esos raros documentos y me sonrió apenas me vio…

-Hola abuelo-Le dije a Carlisle sonriendo forzadamente.

-Nessie, hola linda, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con Jacob y la manada.-Me dijo mi abuelito señalándome una silla para que me sentara.

-Sí, acabo de volver de allí, algo raro sucede en la manada y no entiendo lo que sucede así que me gustaría que me aclararas algo muy importante-Le dije a Carlisle quien me miraba fijamente y vi que apenas dije la palabra "rara" cambio su mirada y se coloco mucho más serio.

-¿Algo raro? Te aclarare lo que quieras pero tendrás que especificar lo que significa "algo raro"-Me dijo mientras me miraba totalmente serio.

-Verás…me desperté hace unas horas y ya que vi que Jacob no estaba, le pregunte a Quil y él me dijo que estaba con Sam y con el concejo de la manada a unos kilómetros de la casa de Jacob. Seguí esa dirección y vi que había una fogata y alrededor habían 4 ancianos hablando con Jacob y estaban hablando sobre el…próximo alfa de la manada. Trataban de convencerlo de que se volviera pero decía que el no era el indicado para todo ese peso y siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que Sam Uley llego a pedirle a Jacob que lo hiciera pero creo que la aparición de Uley solo lo puso más confundido y Jacob se convirtió en lobo y se marcho a una gran velocidad.-Le dije a Carlisle quien aún permanecía en silencio.

-Mmmm…Entiendo, según lo que me dijiste quieres saber porque Jacob no quiere aceptar el ser el nuevo alfa, ¿Cierto?-Me dijo Carlisle mientras se paraba y se sentaba a mi lado.-Verás… honestamente no soy la persona adecuada para decirte porque Jacob no lo quiere hacer, pero en mi opinión… Bueno, ya sabrás que dentro de unas semanas nos tendremos que mudar porque llevamos mucho tiempo aquí en Forks y debes saber que Jacob quiere ir con nosotros y el puede ir porque el que ustedes estén separados es casi imposible pero… Si Jacob se convierte en el alfa no podrá ir con nosotros y creo que esa es la razón por la que no se quiere volver el alfa, Nessie-Me dijo Carlisle mientras yo me congelaba al oír las palabras de mi abuelo.

-Eso significa que no se quiere volver el alfa, ¿Por mi? P-Pero él no puede negar el ser el alfa, el-el TIENE que volverse el alfa, todos lo necesitan… más…más que yo.-Le dije a Carlisle mientras yo lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo lamento mucho, esa es la realidad, linda.-Me dijo mirándome con tristeza.

-Tranquilo, tengo-tengo que pensarlo un poco Carlisle, gracias.-Le dije a mi abuelo sonriéndole tristemente y dejando el despacho.

Salí del despacho y me quede congelada frente a la puerta… Jacob iba a arruinar su futuro por mí, su amiga, es demasiado estúpido, el no debería dejar ir esta oportunidad porque yo me voy por un par de años. Me quede frente a esa puerta unos minutos y luego salí de la casa de mis abuelos y mis tíos y fui a mi casa, una cabaña a poca distancia de la casa principal en la cual vivíamos Edward, Bella y yo. Entre por la puerta y vi que la casa estaba vacía ya que todos excepto Carlisle habían salido de caza; fui al fondo del pasillo donde estaba mi habitación, entre, cerré la puerta en silencio y me senté en mi cama aun callada pensando en que hacer para impedir que Jacob tomara una mala decisión por mi culpa. Me recosté y seguí pensando en alguna idea…

"_Jacob, no permitiré que vengas conmigo si tienes que dejar a la manada sola… Si vienes con nosotros podrían matar a alguno de tus amigos y seria egoísta que tu vinieras con nosotros cuando la manada te necesita… Decisiones, decisiones, decisiones… Espero tomar una buena en este caso"_

Después de pensarlo durante toda la noche decidí que debíamos irnos sin Jacob, el debía quedarse y nada me haría cambiar de opinión. La mañana siguiente le dije a mi padre que reuniera a la familia en la sala para decirles todo…

-¿Por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?-Me pregunto Jasper mirándome confundido.

-El número de neófitos en el país ha disminuido ya que ustedes acabaron con ellos en Seattle pero igualmente la mayoría están llegando a La Push y ya Quil, Paul y Jared han sido heridos gravemente porque la manada no ha trabajado en equipo porque ya le perdieron la confianza en Uley. (Suspiro) Jacob debe quedarse como el alfa y sé que de lo contrario alguien saldrá muerto lo cual no permitiré por eso es de gran importancia que nos mudemos sin Jacob para que él se quede con la manada.-Les dije a mi familia quienes parecían entender mi punto de vista…a excepción de Emmett quien parecía que no había comprendido una palabra de lo que había dicho.

-No creas que Jacob se rendirá tan fácilmente, si nos vamos nos seguirá cuéstele lo que le cueste, debemos hallar la forma de que el sepa que no puede venir con nosotros-Me dijo Bella quien estaba tomada de la mano con Edward.

-Lo sé, le hare una carta y luego nos iremos…-Dije mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos.

-Pero, ¿Cuándo?...-Me dijo Bella mirándome fijamente.

-Esta noche… Nos iremos esta noche-Dije mientras todos se exaltaban al oír lo que dije.


	3. Recordando Parte II

**Esta en la continuación del 1er capitulo... esto ya es la vida de Rennesme quien ya esta cansada de que siempre sea lo mismo. En este capitulo ella empieza a mostrar un poco como ha cambiado tanto su vida, como ella y los mismos Cullen quienes piensan que ella sigue siendo aquella feliz niña que solía ser hace algunos años...**

**En esta historia se empieza mostrar la desconfianza y la actitud que Rennesme adquirió al saber que todos le mentían mientras ella ocultaba una gran parte de su vida diria que son sus inexplicables premo****niciones...**

**Espero que les guste y dejen reviews**

_Estaba en un espeso y fío bosque. Vi una sombra atacar a Jacob despiadadamente. Yo solo estaba en el piso mirándolo sufrir en silencio. No podía hacer nada para ayudarlo mientras la gran sombra se alejaba lentamente y yo me acercaba a él. Ya no lo reconocía, el tenía el rostro desfigurado y casi no me podía ver. El parecía hablarme pero no entendía casi nada de lo que me decía, cada vez que lo detallaba más me daban ganas de abrazarlo y llorar mientras esperaba a que la sombra volviera y nos atacara a ambos. De pronto un frío invadió mi cuerpo y al voltear vi una sombra con ojos rojos que me miraba con furia. De pronto Jacob se empezó a alejar de mi y la sombra crecía más y más y yo solo podía quedarme en el piso mientras esperaba mi fin…Me acerque pero poco a poco el se alejaba de mi y no lo podía alcanzar. Corrí hacia el pero…_

-¡Despierta! Nessie, abre los ojos, todo está bien.-Me dijo una voz particularmente familiar. _Sentía que algo o alguien me agitaba con fuerza pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó._

_Cuando al fin lo pude alcanzar lo único que pude hacer fue llorar…_

_"-Volviste... Al…fin- Me dijo Jacob quien estaba en el piso tirado. Eso fue lo único que alcance a entender, se que dijo algo mas pero por alguna razón no lo pude escuchar."ç_

_Poco a poco empezar a ver una luz blanca y vi la figura de un hombre de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados…Edward. _

-¡Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swam, abre los ojos en este momento o te castigo por el resto del año!-Me grito Edward con una mirada asustada. _Apenas oí la palabra castigo hice un gran esfuerzo y desperté. _

-¿Pa-Papá?

-Siempre funciona...-Me dijo Edward entre risas.

-¿Q-Qué sucede? No me grites, no estoy sorda, solo despiértame que no me estoy muriendo. Por que me vas a castigar si solo dormía-Le dije a Edward quien me miraba aliviado. _"Debo aparentar el no saber que sucede"…_

-¿¡QUE SUCEDE! ¡Estabas gritando como loca! Enserio me asustaste esta vez… pensé que te había sucedido algo, intenta evitar los gritos para la próxima, lo único que haces es asustarnos. La última vez fue Carlisle quien te despertó y hace unas semanas fue Emmett quien me dijo que no sabía qué hacer ya que el no sabe absolutamente nada de qué hacer en estos casos.- Me dijo Edward quien estaba sentado a mi lado sobre mi cama.

-Ups… perdón, no estoy muy consciente de lo que digo o hago mientras duermo como cualquier persona normal. –Le dije sarcásticamente a Edward quien se reia de mi en silencio.

-Dime… ¿Qué haces dormida a esta hora? Acabaste de llegar del Instituto, ¿No crees que al menos deberías darte una ducha? Apestas.- Me dijo Edward entre risas.

-Es… Yo solo tenía algo de sueño, mejor me doy una ducha-…

-No, primero debes decirme que te sucede. Ya es la segunda vez que llegas, duermes y tenemos que despertarte a gritos, ¿Estás bien?- Me dijo Edward mirándome seriamente.

-S-Si, porque estaría mal. Solo…estoy algo aturdida por tus gritos pero excluyendo eso estoy bien.-_Mentí. No estaba bien, estaba muy confundida. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente… ¿Podría esta ser una premonición? ¿Qué o quién era esa espesa sombra?... ¿Porque atacaba a Jacob?..._

_Les explicare de mis raras "premoniciones"… A ver, desde pequeña he podido mostrar lo que pienso al tocar a alguien lo cual es totalmente lo contrario al don de Edward ya que tanto humanos como vampiros y licántropos le exponen sus pensamientos a Edward mentalmente y yo muestro los míos por el contacto, siempre creí que ese era mi único don pero ya sé que tengo uno más o es solo el producto de mi retorcida mente… A través del sueño o en algunos momentos inesperados puedo presenciar sucesos que ya le pasaron a alguien o le pasarán hasta en algunos casos puedo ver mis recuerdos de mi infancia._

_He visto cuando solía ver a Jasper y Emmett peleando por quien seguía ganaba en un juego de peleas en los que quedaban en empate, cuando Rosalie y Alice me ponían cientos de vestidos para hacer un álbum lleno de mis fotos, también cuando Esme me enseñaba como tener un buen jardín mientras Emmett me miraba en secreto y se reia de mi cuando yo solo quería darle un zape para que me dejara de espiar, también cuando Bella intentaba enseñarme a cocinar pero…caso perdido, mis padres son grandes cocineros y yo quemo hasta el agua; También cuando Edward me enseñaba a tocar el piano, mientras me montaba en sus piernas y Bella se sentaba a leer un libro y me sonreía al ver como intentaba asimilar lo que hacia mi padre. Pero especialmente… una escena que no ha salido de mi cabeza durante todos estos años, cuando… yo…salía de cacería con Jacob mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol tarareando una canción de piano._

_Usualmente olvido la premonición y cuando despierto no sé donde estoy lo cual me dificulta ayudar a quien haya visto en la premonición. En esta ocasión estaba en un bosque muy familiar, creo que es de Forks; Yo vi a una sobra oscura la cual atacaba a Jacob pero por alguna razón no me pude mover ni decir nada, solo pude llorar y cada vez que me acercaba un poco a ellos pareciera que se alejaran mas y mas hasta el punto en el que no podía ver nada, solo oscuridad y frio y simplemente pensaba que Jacob iba a morir al igual que yo… En ese momento desperté…_

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que nos vamos de caza, ¿Vienes?-Me dijo sonriendo.

-De nuevo lo olvidaste, creo que te vuelves torpe con los años, ¿No? Recuerda…NO PUEDO BEBER SANGRE… A menos de que quieras a una anciana de hija. Acuérdate, mi investigación con Carlisle…-Le dije a Edward quien parecía un no recordarlo.

-Ah, ya recuerdo, como esperas que recuerde algo que llevas años sin mencionar, además creo que algo cruel, comer comida humana…Iugh, enserio te compadezco.-Me dije Edward riéndose DE NUEVO.

_Carlisle y yo queríamos alentar un poco mi extremado crecimiento así que después de que cumplí 5 años (Tenia la mentalidad de una niña de 10) decidí que dejaría la sangre e intentaría el que me nutriera únicamente de comida humana y funcionó. Con el paso el tiempo deje ese extraño crecimiento pero por aluna razón adquirí un color mucho más brillante ante la luz del sol, debe ser un efecto secundario de dejar la sangre. Pero al menos tengo 15 con apariencia de 15 y no la de una viejita decrepita. Debo controlarme ante la sangre humana y animal hasta dentro de dos años que será cuando cumpla 17, el día en que me volveré un verdadero vampiro. No quiero ser un vampiro, todos los días rezo para que se detenga el tiempo y me quede así y jamás tenga que cazar a un pobre animal. Sé que es imposible pero… ¡QUIERO SER UNA HUMANA!_

-¡EDWARD! ¡Nos tenemos que ir! ¡Baja ahora o te quedas!-Gritó Emmett a todo pulmón desde el primer piso. "_Qué raro, son las 4:30, ni siquiera es de noche, ellos no van de caza. Algo me ocultan…Como sea, tampoco me quiero enterar"_

-¡DEMONIOS EMMETT ESPERA! Ya me voy pero volveremos en la noche, Carlisle no tarda en llegar, dile que vamos de caza al sur.-Me dijo Edward apresurado.

-Si claro, Adi-…

-ADIOS EDDIE…-Grito Emmett de nuevo.

-Mierda… Adiós, nos vemos más tarde- Me dijo Edward dándome un beso en la frente y de pronto revoloteo y salió de la habitación en unos segundos.

De pronto me quede totalmente sola en la casa como de costumbre. Me recosté en mi cama y empecé a recordar lo que vi en mi premonición. Lamentablemente estaba demasiado cansada como para que me diera otro ataque así que me paré y me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando me bañe, entre al laberinto que queda al lado del baño en el cual ya hace unos años me había perdido, literalmente; "el armario" como Alice lo suele llamar. Tome lo primero que encontré, me lo puse y de un salto baje desde el cuarto piso a la sala (Mi habitación queda en el último piso y la escalera tiene forma de caracol) y me fui directamente a la cocina, me moría de hambre. Entre a la cocina y oí el sonido de un auto estacionando, Carlisle al fin llego.

-Al fin llegaste, ya todos se fueron-Le dije a mi abuelo mientras el entraba a la casa.

-¿Se fueron? ¿A dónde?-Me dijo mirándome confundido.

-De caza o algo así… si te apuras aun los alcanzas-Le dije con un tono triste. No quiero estar sola, no de nuevo aunque Carlisle tiene todo el derecho a ir de caza, nunca nadie se queda ni me acompaña. Estamos "juntos" únicamente en el Instituto.

-¿De caza? Pero, es muy temprano aún. "Ah, claro…"

-Lo mismo pensé yo, ellos van al sur. Ve…-Le dije sonriendo forzadamente.

-Sí, lamento no poder quedarme linda… si quieres mañana te llevo a un restaurante nuevo, para recompensarte.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Usualmente no acepto sobornos pero haré el intento de ir a un nuevo restaurante, si insistes…-Le dije riéndome al igual que él pero él estaba muy serio.

-Claro, nos…

-Vemos en la noche, lo sé, Edward ya te quito la frase, Adiós abuelo-Le dije sonriendo.

-Adiós…

Carlisle me abrazo y se fue muy rápido. De nuevo quede sola en esta gran casa, detesto quedarme sola, ellos no pueden siquiera llamarme, es el COLMO que yo me preocupe por ellos cuando ellos se divierten dejándome sola y yo espero a que a alguien se le ocurra que su hija, sobrina y nieta rennesme se siente solitaria y quiere que su familia se interese por ella. Y lo peor es que piensan que llevarme a un restaurante caro o de viaje a Europa me alegra pero honestamente lo que hace que me deprime que ellos piensen que yo solo quiero cosas materiales…_"¡DIOS!"_

**_¿ENSERIO MI PROPIA FAMILIA PIENSA QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA NO SOSPECHAR QUE ME OCULTAN ALGO? ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE VA DE CACERIA A LAS 5:00 P.M? ¡ME MOLESTA QUE PIENSEN QUE SOY TAN INGENUA!_**

Sé que yo no puedo hacer nada para que ellos me digan aunque yo se que Emmett no es capaz de mentirme así que a él le podría sacar la información pero también estaba la posibilidad de que Rosalie no me dejara hablar con él para evitar que el me diga… Solo existe una persona que me puede explicar. Tome el teléfono, mire la agenda y llame a la única que me hace sentir más feliz en estos momentos…


	4. Solo en ti puedo confiar

**He aqui otro capitulo de mi historia... Espero que les guste y dejen reviews...**

_Contesta...contesta...Vamos, no me dejes con el telefono en la mano...Dios, solo alza el maldito telefono, para eso te lo regale..._

Mientras seguia llamando y llamando al telefono de mi mejor amiga, me pare del sofa que queda al lado de la base del telefono y me dirigí hacia la cocina a buscar algo que picar, de nuevo me MORIA DE HAMBRE_. "Que bueno que yo no puedo engordar porque si pudiera estaria como un cachalote o como una morza, literalmente". _Ya que no me contesto simplemente volvi a marcar el número y empeze a mirar que encontraba en el refrigerador, NADA. Mire en los cajones altos, NADA. Hasta que al fin vi unas galletas encima del refrigerador y empeze a saltar intentando alcanzarlas pero no pude conseguirlo, aun soy muy bajita. Soy tan baja que tengo que mirar hacia arriba cuando veo a Alice, ¡A ALICE!. Cuando ya habia practicamente alcanzado las galletas, sonó mi telefono y me cai de encima del refrigerador y quede acostada en el suelo ...

NO ES JUSTO... Ella siempre me llama cuando estoy encima del refrigerador o acomodando mi librero o simplemente dandome una ducha y siempre termina en lo mismo, me resbalo o me caigo, en resumen... mi culo termina en el piso. Abri los ojos y tome mi telefono que estaba al lado de mi cabeza...

-¿Hola?.

_-¿Hola? ¿HOLAAA?..._

-Tanya, hasta que aprendiste a oprimir la pantalla de tu telefono, la proxima vez te consigo un telfono que no sea tactil.

_-¿Nessie? Disculpa pero aun no he podido aprender a utilizar este aparato con pantalla de vidrio, no sé como puedes escribir un mensaje tan rapido y sin equivocarte creo que mi tecnologia llega hasta el carro automatico y eso que ya es demasiado para mi._

-Hola Tanya, tranquila estoy bien como cada vez que ta llamo las cuales 5 de 10 llamadas nunca contestas.

_-Jajaja, perdón pero aun estoy tratando de averiguar como diablos se contexta con este aparato del demonio...Mmm solo para adivinar...¿Otra vez sola? o es que acaso solo quieres llamar para que te cuente la ultima peleita de Carmen y Eleazar por saber quien escribe mas rápido con el telefono mientras camina o tal vez quieras saber el ultimo intento de Kate de aparentar que no usa loción corporal para parecer mas madura..._

-Me encantaria saber tanto lo de las peleas como lo de Kate pero el caso es que no es eso por lo que te llamo. Otra vez me dejaron en casa en la tarde y curiosamente siempre van de "caza" y yo se que ellos, incluso Emmett, saben que yo le tengo PANICO a matar a un indefenso animal además de el hecho de que no puedo ni debo beber sangre... ¡Ash! Algo se traen entre manos, lo sé con certeza pero mejor ni me entero...

_-¿Que demonios hacen todos a las 6:30 de la tarde de cazería? Eso es una gran desventaja porque normalmente, mejor dicho... siempre se va de caza cuando es de noche para evitar que el animal te vea y escape... es como una forma de asegurarse de que vas a tener una buena cazería y ¿Porque no te quieres enterar de lo que sea que ellos traman? Porque honestamente... no pienso que hayan ido de cazería tan temprano._

-LO MISMO PENSE YO. Pero igual, no es nada en realidad, solo no quiero arruinar lo que sea que ellos estan planeando y ademas no tengo el humor como para ponerme a discimular que me sorprendo asi que prefiero enterarme cuando sea el momento.

_-¿Humor? ¿Acaso estas teniendo otra de tus pesadillas? o simplemente te colocaste de mal humor porque Edward te desperto._

-Pues, parte y parte pero mas que todo porque estoy molesta porque no puedo asimilar lo que vi esta vez.

_-¿Y que viste?_

-Yo estaba en Forks, veia a-a-a Jacob, el-el estaba muy herido y una gran sombra con ojos rojos lo atacaba ferozmente y yo... yo no pude hacer absolutamente nada para detenerla...

_-Que raro... pense que solo tenias esas extrañas pesadillas de cosas que ya pasaron._

-¡NO SON PESADILLAS! No pueden ser pesadillas, eso no puede ser.

_-Entonces, ¿Que supones que son? ¿Acaso son visiones como las de Alice? No lo creo. Alice y tu no comparten la sangre asi que es totalmente imposible que hayas heredado ese don de ella._

-Bella dijo que era imposible que no aprendiera cocinar pero miramen ahora, tengo 15 y no se cocinar. Emmett dijo que era imposible que le pudiera dar un zape lo suficientemente fuerte para que le doliera y ahora el huye de mi para que no le pegue cuando me saca de quisio. Edward dijo que era imposible que me separara de Jacob y ahora llevo 5 años sin verlo, creo que ya rompi la barrera de lo imposible.

_-Mmm, es parecido pero el caso no es el mismo. Edward y Bella son los únicos que llevan tu sangre y tienen poderes pero ninguno de ellos puede tener premoniciones o algo parecido. Sabes, yo no tengo ningun don asi que no se que decirte porque jamás he estado en una condición de trance ni nada parecido a excepción de cuando me transformaron pero igual creo que ... Deberias hablar con Edward, el debe saber a que se debe todo lo que ves._

-¿Y arriesgarme a que descubran todo? Primero muerta. ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto!

_-¿De qué?_

-¡DE TODO! DE QUE TENGA CONTROLAR MI SED ANTE UN POCO DE SANGRE. EL SABER QUE JAMAS TENDRE UNA MI PROPIA FAMILIA. EL QUE JAMAS ME PODRE CASAR CON UN HUMANO PORQUE EL ENVEJECERÁ Y YO JAMAS LO HARÉ. EL QUE TODOS ME TRATEN COMO SI FUERA UN INSECTO. EL SER CONSIDERADA RARA SOLO POR SER UNA CULLEN. EL QUE NO PUEDA SER NORMAL. EL QUE NO PUEDA SER HUMANA.

_-Pero...pense...yo pense que eras...feliz con tu vida y con tu familia. _

-No es eso. Amo a cada miembro de mi familia pero a veces pienso como sería mi vida si no fuera semi-vampira. Como sería todo si yo fuera solo una humana mas y no la rara, como seria si por solo un día yo... pudiera vivir como si fuera común y corriente... sin nada de que preocuparme o solo el hecho de no ser un fenomeno en todo el instituto...

-No eres ningun fenómeno ni nada parecido.-Me dijo alguien con una hermosa voz a mis espaldas, mi tía Rosalie.

-Ro-Rose, ¿Qué haces aqui? Pensé que estaban de caza, oye, ¿A que hora vuelven los demás? Debo cambiarme o esconderme antes de que llegue Allie...-Le dije a Rosalie tratando parecer graciosa mientras me secaba las lagrimas

-No cambies de tema, ¿Con quien hablas?-Me djo Rosalie mirandome fijamente.

_-Hablamos despues...Adiós..._

-No...cuelgues.

-¿Que te sucede? Rennesme Carlie Cullen Swam, mirame preciosa, ¿Porque dices que eres un fenomeno? Nessie, vamos dime, ¿Porque lloras?- Me dijo Rose con una mirada llena de triztesa.

Rosalie siempre ha sido, despues de Bella, la persona de mi familia en quien mas confio. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre que pienso en mi tía Rose se que estoy hablando de alguien lista, astuta, increiblemente fuerte y veloz, tambien algo sobreprotectora además de una de las personas mas hermosas que mis ojos hayan podido ver. Ella es alguien que realmente me comprende (o eso creo yo), es alguien que me trata como si yo fuera la hija que ella jamás podra tener además de que ella me protege de los imbéciles y perras del Instituto. Se que el amor maternal de Bella es algo que jamás nadie podra superar, pero Rosalie siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando Bella no esta incluso cuando estamos todos. En pocas palabras, Ella es mi segunda mamá.

Levante mi mirada, suspire y empeze a pensar en alguna escusa que darle a Rose para que no sospechara nada...

-Y-Yo-yo... es que...no-no es nada, no pasa nada, por que me pasaria algo... estoy...me siento un poco deprimida y sabes que llamo a Tanya cada vez que me siento mal- Le dije a Rose tartamudeando y con una sonrisa ridiculamente grande y forzada.

-No no no no no, no vas a mentirme, dime que te pasa, DE VERDAD- Me dijo Rosalie mirandome un poquito molesta.

Mire al suelo de nuevo y suspire un par de veces... No le puedo contar nada a Rose... En ella confio con mi vida pero... ella es la clase de personas que le cuentan a los demás las cosas cuando no te pueden ayudar a resolver un problema... Se con claridad que si llego a decirle algo sobre mis extrañas premoniciones de mis sueños, ella le contará a Edward y eso sería practicamente un suicidio para mi porque estoy totalmente HARTA de que mi familia me trate como si aún fuera un bebe que necesita cuidado las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana, y Edward le contaría a Carlisle quien empezaría a preguntarme cientos de cosas que mi lógica aún no alcanza a comprender.

Aún con la mirada en el suelo, empezé a oler un aroma un poco ácido-dulce y oí unos pasos danzantes en la entrada de la casa, MIERDA...¡ALICE LLEGO!. Y de nuevo olvide que esta pijama la he usado las ultimas 2 noches. Si Allie me ve así... yo... ¡ESTOY MUERTA!

-Rosalie, ¿Porque te fuiste tan pronto? Emmett esta un poco preocupado. Nessie, hermosa niña ...dime que hicist-...Esa pijama... ¡RENNESME CARLIE CULLEN SWAM! ¿ACASO NO ES ESA LA PIJAMA QUE HAZ ESCONDIDO DE MI EN ESTOS DÍAS?- Me dijo Allie con una mirada que hacia que mi cuerpo temblara como un plato de gelatina.

-¿Aceptarías un consejo?-Me dijo Rosalie en un susurro

-¿Si?-Le respondi en otro susurro mientras mi cuerpo seguia temblando

-Corre antes de que ella te atrape- Me dijo Rosalie entre risas mientras los demás llegaban a la casa y se quedaban mirandonos entre pequeñas risas.

-¿Y? RENNESME RESPONDEME... - Me dijo Alice furiosa. Alice daba miedo cuando algo la molestaba y a mi enserio no me gustaba ver a Alice así porque ella era más fiera que Rose cuando se molestaba.

Antes de responderle le sonreí y salí de la casa corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello aunque sinceramente mi vida estaba en peligro... si Alice me alcanzaba... ni siquiera quiero imaginarmelo... ella me acorralaría y me desgarraría la pijama, la quemaría y me pondría una nueva pijama de seda las cuales odio a con mi alma. Corrí y corrí durante unos minutos hasta que al fin la perdí o eso creo... Estaba en el medio de un bosque muy grande al oeste de la ciudad. En ese momento deje de pensar en escapar de Alice y me empeze a fijar en el hermoso bosque en el que me encontraba. Mientras seguia corriendo sentía el viento en mi cabello y sentí esa libertad de correr sin parar, entre mas corría mis musculos se llenaban de energia y me gritaban que siguiera corriendo pero esta vez cerré los ojos, empeze a guiarme por mi oido y con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro empezé a dar vueltas como si fuera una bailarina...

Justo cuando ya empezaba a sentirme cómoda allí volví a percibir el extraño olor de Alice que se acercaba a mi con una gran velocidad. Reaccioné y empezé a correr a toda velocidad de nuevo intentando escaparme de ella de nuevo pero fue imposible, estaba muy cerca de mi. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue dar una vulta bruscamente y pasar al lado de ella tratando de volver a casa donde yo se que Edward o Bella me podran defender de la diva de la moda, mi querida y hiperactiva Tía Allie. Segui corriendo hasta que dentro aproximadamente 10 minutos pude finalmente llegar a casa donde encontre a todos, incluso a Edward riendose a no poder más. Cuando entre a la sala inmediatamente me escondí detras de Bella quien me miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Unos segundos después llego Alice y apenas entro, Jasper la sujeto entre risas mientras Alice lo miraba fijamente...

-¿De que se ríen? No encuentro nada gracioso en repetir la ropa cuando ella sabe perfectamente lo que pienso sobre repetir la ropa mas que todo sabiendo que esa es mi unica regla en esta casa, LA ROPA SOLO SE USA UNA VEZ.-Le dijo Alice a Jasper quien la abrazaba mientras seguia riendo.

-Chicas, creo que deberían dejar esta pequeña discusion para mañana, ya es la tercera vez en la semana que Alice persigue a Rennesme por toda la ciudad, esto ya se esta volviendo un pasatiempo para ambas. Además, Alice, no creeras que Rennesme te obedecerá todo el tiempo, ella es mucho mas independiente que todos nosotros juntos y no veo porque te molestas tanto, los humanos usan la ropa hasta que no les queda o se daña...Deberias dejar que Rennesme pueda hacer eso, al menos por un tiempo.-Le dijo Bella a Alice quien aun era sostenida por Jasper. Al parecer Bella era quien mas disfrutaba ver como me enfrentaba a Alice.

-N,O...¡NO!- Le respondio Alice a Bella quien se reia en silencio como todos en la habitación.-Pero, puedo hacer un trato contigo Nessie... Si me dejas que te quite esa pijama... te comprare una igual y aún mas linda, ¿Trato?

-Allie, si me quitas esta y me compras otra es exactamente lo mismo a que la quemes Y compres otra... Entonces, yo... los veo mañana...- Le dije a Alice mientras salia revoloteando de la sala y de un gran salto llegaba al ultimo piso, mi habitación y para evitar problemas, cerré con candado cada ventana y puerta y me recoste en mi cama riendo en el simple hecho de pensar que haría Alice para deshacerce de mi pijama.

Aún son las 8:45, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de quedarme dormida como de costumbre asi que me levante lentamente de la cama y lo primero que se me ocurrió para matar el tiempo fue tomar unos albunes y ver las fotos que Rosalie y Allie me habian tomado cuando era tan solo una niña. Abrí el primer albun y las primeras fotos salian Edward y Bella cuando aún estaban en el Instituto de Forks, cuando Bella aun era humana. Adoro ver esas fotos... siempre he pensado que la pareja mas perfecta del mundo son mis padres y lo confirmaba cada vez que veia las fotos de cuando Bella era humana, era increíblemente hermosa para ser una humana y se ve el amor de ambos cuando uno ve solouna foto de ellos juntos. Tambien vi algunas fotos de cuando estaba recien nacida, era muy grande para tener solo días de nacida y Bella tenía los ojos color carmesí en todas las fotos en las que saliamos antes de que Irina me viera. Seguí pasando las páginas viendo cada de una de las fotos pero... había una en especial que hizo que me diera nostalgia... la primera foto que me tome con Jake cuando todos en mi familia dejaron de pensar que era una amenaza...

Saque la foto del albun y lo cerré en ese momento... Hace años que no veia esta foto y lo primero que hizo que empezara a llorar fue que en esa foto tenía un anillo de compromiso muy simple que Jake me regalo en ese entonces. Me acerque a mi tocador donde tengo todos mis accesorios y una pequeña caja musical que Jacob me regalo cuando cumplí 10 años... Este es el ultimo regalo que recibí de Jacob... Esta es una de mis posesiones mas preciadas ya que me recuerda que alguien en mi vida me ha amado y yo casi a el y además de tiene grabada una canción de piano que le compuse a él cuando tenía 9 años. El anillo de Jacob en estos años ha permanecido guardado en mi joyero, lo volveré a usar cuando por fin lo vuelva a ver. Allí deje la foto y luego me recoste en mi cama y en unos instantes sin darme cuenta... Estaba dormida con lágrimas en mis ojos...


	5. Sorpresa Inesperada

**Aqui tienen otro capítulo. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews **

**Angie :)**

**POV EDWARD**

-Allie, si me quitas esta y me compras otra es exactamente lo mismo a que la quemes Y compres otra... Entonces, yo... los veo mañana...-Le dijo Nessie a Alice mientras salia revoloteando de la habitación y de un salto llegaba a su habitación.

-Rennesme: 3, Alice: 0-Dijo Emmett entre risas. Esta ya era la tercera vez que Nessie se escapaba de Alice y cada día era mucho mas divertido porque Nessie es muy espontanea asi que cada día es totalmente diferente lo que hace para escapar de la fiera enana.

-No se escapara esta vez... Debo entrar a su habitación y quitarle esa pijama usada... No entiendo porque es tan rebelde.-Dijo Alice mientras Jass la abrazaba aun entre risas.

-No es rebelde, solo quiere mas libertad como cualquier adolecente Alice, deberías dejar de presionarla tanto con la ropa.-Le respondio Bella quien no se reia pero tenía una gran sonrisa que hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Bella, mira... si ella no le pongo reglas, nadie lo hará, ¿o si?. Todos amamos a Rennesme pero ... creo que no le estamos exigiendo lo suficiente además ella tiene demasiada libertad. Bella, recuerda que aunque no se noté para los humanos, ella es parte vampiro por lo cual deberiamos tener mas control sobre ella y tratar de que no se exponga demasiado.- Dijo Rose con una mirada seria. En el momento que Rosalie habló, todos en la sala dejaron de reirse y colocaron una mirada seria.

-¿Demasiada libertad? ¿Tener mas control sobre ella? Rose, ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?. Ella no necesita mas control, lo que necesita es salir mas y conocer mas gente. Que a nosotros nos guste estar solo entre nosotros no significa que ella tambien y además ¿Porque sales con eso? Le exigiria mas si yo supiera que tiene algun problema lo cual no tiene. Dejate de estupideces Rose -Le dijo Bella a Rosalie con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie ultimamente esta comportandose de una manera muy extraña... En un momento esta feliz y en otro esta criticando la forma en la que estamos criando a nuestra hija. Ya estoy cansado de esto y por la manera que los demás miraban a Rose, ellos igual.

-Bella admítelo, no eres una buena ma-

-Rosalie ya es suficiente, no empiezes un drama, Rennesme debe estar tratando de dormir. Ambas deberian saber que ella ya es una adolecente y si van a empezar a pelear por la manera de criarla al menos deberían hablar con ella primero.-Dijo Esme con una mirada un poco furiosa.

-Perdón Esme, perdí el control. Rose lo siento.-Dijo Bella mientras se trataba de disculpar con Rosalie quien ignoró a Bella, se volteo y se fue a su habitación. Emmett se disculpo y se fue tras de ella. Segundos despues todos empezamos a irnos de la sala. Cuando llegue a mi habitación esperaba poder "jugar" con Bella pero ella parecía estar afectada por su discusión con Rosalie.

Entramos a la habitación en silencio y lo primero que hizo Bella fue sentarse en la cama y dejar la mirada en el suelo...

-¿Bella? Amor, ¿Estas bien?.-Le rogue a Bella quien parecía que fuera a llorar.

-Acaso... es que...Yo...Edward, dime algo, honestamente.-Me dijo Bella mientras levantaba la mirada con su hermoso rostro impregnado de triztesa.

-Lo que quieras, amor.-Le respondí sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Yo...Yo-yo soy una... mala madre? ¿Acaso no crié bien a Rennesme?- Me dijo Bella con la mirada en el suelo de nuevo.

-¿Qué? Bella, eres una gran madre. No dejes que las estupideces de Rosalie te depriman. Ella está así porque sabe que jamás tendra una hija y le molesta que seas en quien Rennesme mas confie. Rennesme es una mujer maravillosa, independiente, fuerte y muy hermosa, igual que tú. Ella es la bendición de nuestra familia y a Rosalie le molesta que no lleve su sangre, eso es todo.- Le dije a Bella acariciándole la mejilla, ella sonrió cuando le dije que Rennesme era igual a ella.

-(suspiro) Ella es mucho mas parecida a ti en la apariencia, por eso es que es tan hermosa.-Risita-Si se pareciera a mi seria un gran fenomeno de la naturaleza.-Dijo mientras me miraba con un poco de alegria en su hermoso rostro que hace que tenga ganas de vivir.

-Bella, tu eres lo mas hermoso que existe y yo tengo el orgullo de poder decir que eres mía.-Le dije mientras me acercaba y la besaba tiernamente.

-Yo podría decir exactamente lo mismo de ti. -Me dijo mientras me devolvia el beso y me recostaba en la cama y mis manos empezaban a desgarrar la ropa que llevaba puesta. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi ropa y sin darnos cuenta estabamos uno encima del otro besandonos apasionadamente...

...

Unas horas después, ambos fuimos al armario, nos colocamos ropa y bajamos a la "sala E.J.E" (Emmett, Jasper, Edward) como Emmett la llama, mejor dicho ,el sotano donde tenemos cientos de consolas de juegos que Emmett ha comprado en las innumerables lunas de miel que ha tenido con Rosalie a través de todos estos años.

Allí encontramos a Emmett, Alice y Jasper quienes jugaba en el X-Box 360 a excepcion de la enana Alice quien miraba como Jasper le ganaba a Emmett quien estaba totalmente concentrado en el juego de "Need For Speed" o alguna mierda así. Entramos a la gran habitación y lo primero que hizo Bella fue sentarse en un sofá gigante en el que Alice se encontraba. Yo me senté a su lado y lo primero en lo que me enfoque fue en unas fotos que estaban en una gran mesa de café que estaba a un lado porque usualmente está entre el televisor y el sofá pero Emmet quería sentarse en el piso asi que lo movió.

Concentre de nuevo mi mirada en una gran foto que estaba en el medio de las demás... Esa foto... Se la tomaron a Rennesme cuando ganó un concurso de talentos el año pasado por tocar una hermosa canción de piano que ella conpuso a los nueve años...

Apenas vi esa foto, por alguna razon... vino a mi mente la ultima convulsión que Rennesme tuvo a inicio de semana...

_**Flash Back...**_

Lunes 22 de Febrero del 2022 8:30 am, la mañana comenzó como cualquier otra. Todos estaban haciendo bromas en la sala y Bella y yo estabamos haciendole el desayuno a Rennesme quien no tardo en bajar de un salto como de costumbre. Hoy tenía una mirada un poco decaida pero se desvanecia con lo hermosa que se veia con cabello suelto hacia adelante con la pollina de medio lado y con una sonrisa tímida y un poco forzada...

-Buenos días momia, casi que no te despiertas hoy, creo que mejor será si yo te despierto en las mañanas.-Le dijo Bella a Rennesme entre risas.

-(bostezo) Mamá, ¡No me llames momia! No es mi culpa que desde mi habitación se escucharan golpes y gemidos de dos voces particularmente conocidas... ¿Te recuarda a algo?-Le dijo con la voz risueña y con una sonrisa malevola y una ceja levantada. -En otras palabras, todos en esta casa tienen sexo en la noche y ¿esperan que aún asi pueda dormir tranquila?.

Bella y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa pícara y volteamos y vimos que los demás nos voleaban a ver cuando ella mencionó la palabra "sexo".

-Nessie, eso no debería preocuparte. Eres hermosa y seguro en algunos meses tu tambien tendrás se-Dijo Emmet pero Rosalie le dio un zape a Emmett antes de terminar la oración.

-Cállate Emmett, aún es muy joven para que haya tenido- Dijo Jass pero termino de hablar al ver que Alice lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Oigan, ya es incomodo para ella y para mi hablar de esto a solas para que todos empiezen a hablar de sexo en la sala mientras desayuna, ¿No?-Dijo Bella mientras Rennesme comía los huevos con tocino con una sonrisa en su rostro perfecto.

Ella termino de desayunar en silencio y subió a lavarse los dientes. Después de unos minutos, miramos a Emmett y quien paró de reir al ver la mirada asesina de Rosalie.

-¿Que?-Dijo Emmett con una mirada muy ingenua.

-Jamás cambiaras Emmett. Solo tiene 15 años, no 20, no es momento de hablarle TAN abiertamente sobre sexo, gorila idiota.-Dijo Alice entre risas.

-Parece que la pequeña pitufita aún no entiende. Ella nos escucha todo el tiempo teniendo sexo, no me sorprendería que ella ya haya-Dijo Emmett antes de que Rennesme apareciera en sus espaldas.-¿Esta tras de mi verdad?

Todos asentimos entre risas y el se volteo un poco asustado.

-Ne-Nessie, volviste...-Dijo Emmett nervioso.

-Mmmm... Emmett, no soy ninguna perra que tiene sexo con el primer hombre que se me cruza, asi que NO HABLES DE MI COMO SI SUPIERAS ALGO, GIGANTE ESTUPIDO. - Dijo Rennesme mientras le daba otro zape.

-¡Auch! Relajate, tu pegas más fuerte que Rose... Digo ambas son muy fuertes... digo... tu me entiendes Rose-Dijo Emmett mientras Rose cerraba los ojos y movía la cabeza de izquirda a derecha.

Rennesme le dio otro zape a Emmett mientras todos a nuestro alrededor se reía. Despues señalo el garage y todos nos movimos havia el Range Rover de Bella. Esta vez dejamos que Rennesme conduciera...MALA DECISIÓN... Un ciego conduce mejor que ella, casi atropella aun grupo de universitarios que estaban pasando la calle.

En cuestion de minutos llegamos al instituto, nos estacionamos y como de costumbre Nessie miró el suelo, suspiró y empezo a caminar hacia la entrada aún con la mirada en el suelo. Recuerdo que escuche los pensamientos de unas niñas que estaban al lado de un convertible negro quienes parecían estar chismeando de nosotros...

_"Perfecto... hoy vino el fenómeno, hoy será un día entretenido. No es justo que todos los hombres Cullen sean tan atractivos y en esa misma familia este la rara de Rennesme" _Pensó la más rubia de ese grupito de plásticas.

_"Diós ahí esta Edward... no entiendo porque esa desastre de la vida esta en la misma familia que ese papasote"_ Penso la castaña con senos falsos.

Todos los pensamientos de ese grupito eran practicamente lo mismo... Tengo que contenerme todo el tiempo para no ir corriendo hacia ellas y arrancarles la cabeza por hablar así de mi hija. Lo único que me detiene no es el don de Jass sino mi hija quien me dice que no le preste importancia a lo que esas perras dicen aunque ella es de las personas que nunca siguen sus consejos, a ella le afecta mucho lo que los demás piensan de ella.

Rennesme me miró dulcemente y me sonrio mientras me tomaba el brazo...

_"No te preocupes papá, vamos a clase"_ Penso Rennesme, yo asentí y entramos al instituto para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

Las primeras 3 horas no me encontre con nadie de mi familia... Y lo que me "alegro el día" fue que en las tres clases tuve que estar con alguna de las plasticas. No le presté atención a la clase ni a los pensamientos de los demás en mis clases... estaba pensando en cómo estaría Rennesme al estar al lado de esas perras operadas.

_"Papá, no dejes que ellas te molesten. no caigas tan bajo. Confía en mi"_... Eso fue lo que ella me dijo a inicio de año cuando la encontre llorando en el baño de niñas. Confío en ella con mi vida pero no soporto verla llorando, no soy tan fuerte.

Apenas sonó el timbre del almuerzo, tomé mis cosas y salí del aula y me dirigí rapidamente a la sala de Química, la sala donde Rennesme tenía clase...

"Donde mierda esta ella...!"

-Emm... Nicole, ven.-Le dije a una de las compañeras "normales" de Rennesme.

-¿Edward? ¿Sucede algo?-Me dijo confundida. Ella es de las únicas que piensa en morbosidades sobre mi.

-Si...Rennesme, ¿Donde esta ella?-Le dije mientras miraba al suelo.

-¿No te dijeron?-Me dijo triste.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo le pasó?- Le dije asustado.

-Brooke... Ashley Brooke. Hoy el maestro llego tarde y... Ashley empezó a insultar a Rennesme... Ella no le respondió así que Ashley la agarró del cabello y las demás de su grupo la sostubieron mientras le echaban en el rostro Monóxido de Carbono ( El monóxido de carbono reduce la cantidad de oxígeno que que llega al cerebro, corazón y el resto del cuerpo). Esta en enfermería, oi que la enfermera dijo que no era necesario llevarla al hospital. Lo lamento mucho por tu hermana, Edward.-Me dijo mientras yo parecía estar en shock.

-¿QUÉ? ¿AL MENOS EXPULSARÁN A ESA PERRA RUBIA?-le dije a Nicole casi gritando.

-Mmmm... no lo sé. Los padres de Ashley aportan mucho dinero al instituto, es intocable. Perdón pero debo irme. -Me dijo Nicole con la mirada en el suelo.-Lamento no haberla ayudado.

-No hay problema, muchas gracias.-Le dije asustado.

Corrí tan rápido como me fue posible hacia el otro lado del campus del instituto donde se encuentra la enfermería. Al llegar lo que vi me rompio el corazón. Rennesme estaba en una camilla con un respirador artificial y la enfermera estaba hablando con un hospital...

-¡Rennesme!-Grite al entrar a la enfermería.

-Disculpe joven pero solo pueden entrar familiares.-Me dijo la enfermera regordeta.

-Yo soy su pa... hermano mayor, Edward Cullen. Ella es mi hermanita Rennesme Cullen, deben llevarla a un hospital.-Dije mientras la enfermera me miraba con tristeza.-¿Como se encuentra mi hermana?

-Pues... Tiene una gran intoxicación. El CO entro a su cuerpo y le esta dificultando mucho el respirar. Ya llame al hospital y me dijeron que la dejara con el respirador por una hora y se mejoraría pero me temo que... 5 de cadan 10 menores de edad que aspiran tanto CO... mueren en algunas horas, pero honestamente su hermana me ha sorprendido. Normalmente una joven a los 15 años estaría agonizando y estremeciendose por no poder respirar pero ella ha mejorado en solo minutos. Si sigue así podra salir para la quinta hora.-Me dijo la enfermera regordeta.

-Al menos esta mejorando, ya estoy mas tranquilo. Es una estupides que ni siquiera expulsen a Brooke o la lleven a detención, es demasiado injusto.-Le dije a la enfermera quien me sonreia tristemente.

-Joven, aunque me moleste decirlo... el director recibe dinero de los Brooke semanalmente. El no ha expulsado a Ashley Brooke porque el usa el dinero que recibe para el, por eso es que el director vive en una gran mansión. Es un caso perdido que pelée con el director. Si quiere puedo llamar a sus padres para que la recogan.-Me dijo la enfermera tomando el telefono.

-No es necesario, ya estoy bien.-Dijo Rennesme parandose de la camilla y quitandose la mascarilla.-Hola hermano, lamento todo esto.

-¿Lo lamentas? Me alegra que estes bien ,momia.-Le dije dandole un beso en la frente.

-NO ME DIGAS MOMI-Rennesme no pudo terminar de hablar porque empezo a toser.

-¿Estas bien?-Le dije mirandola asustado.

-Si, no pasa nada. Vamosa a almorzar, Edward.-Me dijo parandose dirigiendose a la salida.

-Claro, vamos.-Le dije mientras caminaba a su lado.

Llegamos a la cafetería y todos se callaron al ver a Rennesme, ya sabían lo que hizo Brooke. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre donde Bella se paró y abrazo a Rennesme apenas se sentó...

-¿Estas bien? Estaba muy preocupada Nessie.-Dijo Bella abrazando a Rennesme con mucha fueza.

-No me dejas respirar, Bella. No me mates antes de tiempo.-Dijo entre risas.

-Lo siento. Estabamos realmente preocupados por ti.-Dijo Bella tartamudeando.

Rennesme sonrio y comió tranquilamente lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Cuando sonó el timbre, besé a Bella y me dirigí con Rennesme a la próxima clase la cuál teniamos juntos: Literatura. Lamentablemente tambien en esa clase esta Brooke asi que esa clase era por parte un dolor de cabeza porque Rennesme tiene que lidiar con la perra rubia falsa con lentes de contacto. Cuando nos acercabamos a la sala, ella suspiro y de nuevo dejó la mirada en el suelo.

-No le prestes importancia a esas perras plasticas, es lo que me dijiste a inicio de año.-Le dije en un susurro mientras ella sonreia.

-Soy la clase de personas que dan consejos pero no los ejercen, si no te haz dado cuenta, papá.-Me respondió en un susurro.

-Lo sé pero enserio, no dejes que ellas te molesten. No dejaré que te hagan daño.-Le dije en un susurro.

Ella rió pero dejo de sonreir cuando estabamos a unos 3 metros de la sala. Ella suspiro de nuevo y de su rostro desapareció esa hermosa sonrisa que tenía hace unos segundos...

-Llegó la invencible. ¿Acaso no fue suficiente con el gas que te heche? ¿No entiendes que te quiero fuera de MI INSTITUTO? Largate y haz mas corto tu sufrimiento aquí, monstruo del lago Ness-Dijo la rubia con liposucción mientras las otras del grupo se reían simultaniamente. Lo que es no tener personalidad.

-Nessie, podríamos saltarnos esta clase e irnos a casa ahora.-Le dije a Rennesme en un susurro.

-No podemos irnos, hoy tenemos un examen, papá.-Me dijo mientras entraba a la sala.

_"Dios, ¿Acaso podía ser mas genial? Soy hermosa y graciosa...perfecta. Solo necesito a un Cullen y seré mucho mas popular" _Pensó la rubia. Es increible pensar que las mas feas, ilusas y además estúpidas sean consideradas "populares".

Entré al aula y me senté al lado de Rennesme quien apretaba sus libros con fuerza y una lágrima bajaba por sus mejillas coloradas. Detesto verla así, y mas cuando esas lágrimas se deben a Brooke.

Brooke es alguien que ahora odia a Rennesme porque hace 3 años, cuando ellas eran amigas, Rennesme no apoyo a Brooke cuando dijo que ella había roto una ventana de la oficina del director. Brooke fue suspendida (en ese tiempo sus padres no le daban dinero al instituto) y por venganza, en la bimestral de Biología, Ashley inventó que Rennesme habia hecho copia.

Después de preguntarle a varios niños del grado se supo que no fue Rennesme sino Brooke quien hizo trampa y fue ella expulsada a final del año pero el ultimo día de clases le róbo a Rennesme su diario y lo leyó en frente de todo el instituto. 2 años después Brooke volvio y desde ese día, el 15 de enero del 2021 ha hecho lo imposible para hacer miserable cada minuto en el instituto.

-Malditas... Hija ¿estas bien? No llores más, no vale la pena.-Le dije a Rennesme mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas.

-Si, estoy bien. Pápa, no te preocupes por mi.-Me dijo Rennesme mientras me sonreia con tristeza.

El examen no fue nada del otro mundo. Rennesme terminó depués de mi y después de entregar, sus pensamientos se empezaron a ver muy borrosos y ella empezo a fruncir el ceño de manera extraña. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar al igual que su pulso y al tomar su mano sentí que tenía una temperatura demadiaso caliente para ser normal.

La hora termino y Rennesme cogió sus libros y salió como un bólido de la sala aun con la respiración muy acelerada y a mitad de camino botó sus libros y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento. Yo la percegui y cuando llego al lado del Range Rover de Bella, se cayó al suelo empezó a convulsionar. La tomé en mis brazos y estaba demasiado caliente, incluso para mi además por mas que gritara su nombre no reaccionaba, parecía que no me escuchaba.

-¡Nessie! Tranquilizate, relajate por favor. ¡Despierta!-Le gritaba mientras ella seguia en el mismo estado de trance.

La estuve sacudiendo por unos minutos hasta que recorde que ella tambien tiene un don... debo colocar su mano en mi rostro para saber que es lo que piensa y poder saber exactamente que le pasa. Tome su mano derecha y la coloque en mi rostro, cerré los ojos y lo que vi me dejo con la mandibula en el piso... Rennesme estaba pensando en Jacob Black. El peleaba con una vampira blanca como la nieve, con ojos rojos y el cabello negro. Ella lo dejaba muy malherido y luego se iba... No entiendo...¿Porque Rennesme esta viendo esto? ¿Acaso es otro don? ¿Que demonios esta sucediendo? Vi a mi lado en la visión a Rennesme en el suelo pero tambien la vi al lado de Jacob... estaba en dos lugares a la vez pero la que estaba al lado de Jacob era demasiado borrosa y la que estaba llorando a mi lado era real y nítida... ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO?

Retiré su mano de mi rostro y saque mi telefono de mi bolsillo y de inmediato llame a Bella...

_-¿Edward? ¿Que sucede, amor?_

-Algo le pasa a Rennesme, esta convulsionando. Llama a los demás y ven al estacionamiento, RAPIDO.

_-Si, adiós._

Bella colgo y yo me quede en el suelo con el cuerpo hirviendo de mi amada hija, esperando a que el resto de mi familia llegara para tratar de que Rennesme despertara y me aclarara de una vez por todas, QUE DEMONIOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO.


	6. Es un secreto

**Lamento haber tardado tantoo tiempo en actualizar, como sea, Aqui el nuevo capitulo...**

**Angie ;)**

...

**POV Reneesme**

**Es un secreto…**

De nuevo estaba en la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo escasamente respondía a mis movimientos, un gran dolor sedaba mis músculos y mis sentidos se iban nublando cada vez más y más. En algunas ocasiones logre abrir los ojos pero solo veía a Edward desesperado, quien me agitaba y pareciera que no sabía qué hacer. Al ver la angustia de Edward, cerré los ojos, no quería ver a nadie sufriendo por mí de nuevo, menos a Edward.

Quería escapar de esta maldita realidad y quedarme en la oscuridad donde no hay tiempo ni espacio, ni temor ni penas, solo un sentimiento de paz y un poco de dolor que ignoré después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

Después de unos segundos pude sentir un dulce olor que se acercaba cuidadosamente hacia mi… Ella ya estaba aquí. Podía oír a Bella hablar con Edward pero solo pude entender algo como "_Pero, ¿Cómo?" _y _"Cuando vea a esa perra, la mato"_. Después mis tíos aparecieron y trate de relajarme, abrir mis ojos y escuchar por un momento para saber lo que decían…

Claramente pude ver el rostro de Rose que pareciera que estuviera el cadáver de Emmett, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y tenía las manos tapándose la boca. El rostro de Emmett estaba muy parecido pero él estaba sosteniendo a Rose quien creo que tenía ganas de sentarse a mi lado. Jasper me miraba confundido y asustado y Alice apenas podía verme con lo nerviosa que se veía al no poder haber predicho mi ataque…

-Edward, ¿Qué demonios le sucede a Reneesme?-Dijo Alice con un pequeño chillido en su voz.

-No-No estoy seguro, está en una especie de trance o algo así. No quiere reaccionar y además tiene el cuerpo a una temperatura muy alta, incluso para mí. –Dijo Edward tartamudeando.

-¿Nessie? Hija, háblame. Edward, ella tiene los ojos abiertos, ¿ya pasó todo?-Pregunto Bella asustada mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y yo cerraba mis ojos lentamente.

-No lo sé, tiene los ojos entrecerrados, además su temperatura no ha cambiado ni in grado.-Dijo Edward con un hilo de voz.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y vi que el pequeño rostro de Alice tenía una mirada muy extraña. Ella se coloco la mano en la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gemido mientras se agarraba de Bella para no caer al piso; Edward volteó repentinamente a ver a Jasper, y empezaron a hablar entre susurros tan rápidos que ni siquiera yo pude entender. Jasper asintió de la nada, soltó a Alice suavemente mientras la dejaba en manos de Bella de nuevo, y se sentó a mi lado mirándome fijamente, en ese momento sentí una ráfaga de frío en mi cabeza, por un momento mi dolor desapareció pero después de unos segundos, empecé a mover la cabeza de lado a lado y ese maldito ardor volvió a mi cuerpo, más fuerte que como nunca lo había sentido. Jasper abrió los ojos muy asustado y miró sorprendido a Edward.

-Jass, ¿Cómo esta ella?-Dijo Bella tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente.

-No…Yo…Jamás había sentido esto. Ella tiene una clase de estrés o un dolor o una gran confusión. Mmm…no logro definir exactamente cómo se siente, esto es demasiado nuevo para mí. Al principio pude controlar un poco el sentimiento que mas predominaba, el sufrimiento, pero de repente se volvió más fuerte y yo mismo pude sentir un dolor inmenso en todo mi cuerpo, inconscientemente me transmitió lo que sentía -Dijo Jasper mientras me miraba confundido y soltaba mi brazo izquierdo.-No perdamos más tiempo, ya llamé a Carlisle y el ya debe haber llegado a la casa, llevémosla de inmediato.

-Sí, Alice, arregla todo aquí en el instituto. Inventa algo de que teníamos una urgencia familiar y tuvimos que irnos y luego ve a la casa, por favor.-Dijo Edward mirando fijamente a Alice quien tenía una mirada de sufrimiento.

-Sí, Jass… ¿Te podrías quedar conmigo, por favor?-Dijo Alice mirando asustada a Jasper.-Claro, nosotros arreglamos todo aquí, váyanse ahora.-Dijo Jasper mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Alice quien temblaba a más no poder.

Edward me alzo fácilmente y me colocó en su espalda mientras empezaba a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana. Mientras llegábamos a la casa unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… ya todo estaba perdido…Edward había visto lo mismo que yo al colocar mi mano en su rostro. Él le contaría a Carlisle y empezaría el interrogatorio con mi familia.

En cuestión de segundos llegamos a casa y rápidamente Carlisle nos recibió. Se veía muy serio y preocupado. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos tenían la misma expresión que Carlisle pero por alguna razón no vi Esme, usualmente está en casa arreglando el jardín mientras estamos en clases pero, ¿Dónde diablos está?...

-Carlisle, debes revisar a Rennesme.-Gritó Edward cuando nos estábamos acercando a mi abuelo.

-Primero díganme, ¿Por qué esta así? No puedo tratarla sin saber que tiene.-dijo Carlisle mientras me tomaba mi mano.

-No-No lo sé, ella está en alguna clase de trance o algo así-Dijo Edward asustado mientras me acomodaba en un sofá.

Apenas sentí la tela del sofá color champaña, la visión volvió a mí. Esas imágenes tan desgarradoras y confusas hicieron que empezara a llorar. Pude ver que Bella me miraba en shock y con los ojos como si fuera a explotar en lágrimas, y no era la única, Rosalie estaba siendo sostenida por Emmett de nuevo para no acercarse demasiado. Carlisle se quedo en silencio unos segundos y de repente él y Edward me alzaron.

-Bella, ven con nosotros, Emmett, ten a Rosalie mientras nosotros la revisamos.-Dijo Carlisle mientras Emmet asentía.

-¿Qué? No, yo voy, no me quedaré aquí con los brazos cruzados Carlisle.-Dijo Rosalie tratando de zafarse de Emmett.

-Rose, quédate conmigo, ella estará bien.-Dijo Emmett mirando dulcemente a Rosalie.

Rosalie asintió y Edward me coloco en su espalda y en silencio, Bella se coloco a mi lado y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Tranquila hija, todo estará bien.-Me dijo Bella sonriendo asustada.

En ese momento cerré los ojos y unas lágrimas bajaron de mi rostro, Bella estaba sumamente asustada por mí, me maldije por causar tanto sufrimiento en mi familia. Oí como cerraban una puerta, de repente me acostaron en una camilla y Carlisle tomo una linterna y empezó a moverla al frente de mis ojos, midió mi pulso y saco una jeringa y saco un poco de mi sangre y la colocó en un recipiente transparente.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene?-Dijo Edward nervioso tomado de la mano de Bella.

-Primero, ¿Ella que estaba haciendo cuando notaste que se portaba de una manera extraña?-Dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward. _"¡NO! Papá, `por lo que más quieras no le digas, te lo ruego"_ Pensé pero yo sé que cada vez que tengo una premonición, mi mente se bloquea y Edward no la puede oír.

-Ella estaba en la sala de Literatura, habíamos terminado la clase y ella empezó a comportarse muy … inusual.-Dijo Edward con la mirada en el piso.

-Mmm… ¿Algo extraño le pasó antes de la clase de Literatura?-Dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward más serio que nunca.

-Sí, Edward el incidente de Química, esto debe ser por eso.-Dijo Bella mirando a Edward quien colocó los ojos como platos cuando escucho a Bella.

-Claro, como no lo pude tomar en cuenta.-Dijo Edward golpeándose la frente.

-¿Qué pasó en la clase de Química?-Pregunto Carlisle sorprendido.

-Una perra le hecho CO en el rostro y aspiró una gran cantidad, puede ser una razón.-Dijo Edward con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Quien sabe, jamás había tenido un caso como el de ella, no sé qué hacer exactamente para parar lo que tiene pero sé cómo reducir la temperatura, deben darle un baño con agua fría.-Dijo Carlisle serio.

-Yo lo hago, Carlisle.-Dijo Esme entrando por la puerta del despacho.-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde, amor, estaba viendo unas flores en una floristería nueva.-Dijo Esme totalmente seria.

-Claro, Edward, Alice y Jasper ya deben haber llegado, ve con ellos y con Rosalie y Emmett, diles como está ella, deben estar muy preocupados.-Dijo Carlisle mientras Edward y Bella salían de la habitación. -Cariño, ¿Te ayudo a subirla al baño?

-Yo soy capaz de hacerlo sola, te ayudaré en lo que necesites después de bañarla.- Dijo Esme sonriendo.

Carlisle asintió sonriendo y Esme en menos de un segundo me coloco en su espalda y me llevó al baño que queda un piso arriba. Entramos en su habitación y me coloco encima de la cama, me quito la ropa sin ver, ya que ella sabe que no me gustan que me vean con poca ropa, menos sin ninguna prenda. Me colocó una toalla aún con los ojos cerrados, me alzo y me colocó en la bañera fría, le había puesto hielo al agua. En ese momento, estaba totalmente cansada del dolor que sentía y decidía llamar a Edward para decirle que no debía decir nada de mis premoniciones. Concentré todas mis fuerzas y con fuerza empecé a abrir la boca y balbucear unas palabras…

-Es…Esme.-Dije tartamudeando.

-¿Nessie? Preciosa, dime.-Me dijo asustada acariciando mi mejilla.

-Ed…Edw…Edward…papá.-Dije con la boca casi cerrada.

-¿Quieres ver a Edward?-Esme en ese instante salió del baño.-¡Edward! Nessie te quiere ver.-Gritó Esme a todo pulmón.

Segundos después, Esme se había ido y yo estaba en toalla con Edward, recostada en medio de la cama 2x2 de Esme y Carlisle. Edward me miro asustado en silencio y se sentó a mi lado…

-Dime hija.-Me dijo tomándome el brazo totalmente asustado.

-To-To…Toma…mi-mi mano- Dije entre dientes y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Quieres que vea lo que tú piensas?-Yo asentí y el tomó mi mano y la colocó en su frío rostro.

En cuanto sentí un frío en mi rostro, me concentre profundamente… deje mi mente totalmente expuesta y en un par de segundos cerré mis ojos y en mi cabeza pude ver una habitación blanca en la cual nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. Él estaba a mi lado, apenas abrió los ojos, empezó a caminar en la brillante habitación con una mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa. Paró de caminar, volteo y empezó a correr hacia mi rápidamente…

-¡DETENTE EDWARD!- Le grite totalmente molesta levantando mi mano frente a él.

-¿Qué sucede?-Me dijo confundido, caminando hacia mi. Suspiré forzadamente y lo miré fijamente.

-Lo lamento, yo… Edward, papá ¿Por qué crees… que… he mantenido todo esto en secreto? ¿Jamás pensaste en que tenía una razón para a mantener _esto_ oculto?-Le dije acercándome lentamente hacia él, quien me miraba serio y confundido.

-Yo… No lo sabía. No se me habría ocurrido ni en un millón de años que tú pudieras pasar por algo como _esto._ ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- Me dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

-Jamás lo entenderías.-Le dije mientras me reía en silencio mirando el suelo durante un par de segundos pero al alzar la mirada pude ver que Edward parecía un poco enojado. Suspire de nuevo y lo miré fijamente con una mirada muy seria.

-Supongo, mejor dicho, sé… que quieres que te diga porque estamos _aquí_**, **dondequiera que "_aquí"_ sea.-Dije mirando a mi alrededor.

-¿Ahora lees mentes también? Eres demasiado… _interesante._-Me dijo riendo muy alto.

-Muy gracioso, vamos al grano. Dime Exactamente qué fue lo que le dijiste a Carlisle, y no me mientas, mientras estés _aquí _no hay nada que puedas hacer que no pueda prevenir, estas en Mi mente. Habla.-Dije cruzando los brazos y con el mentón en alto. Edward me miró con los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, al parecer él pensó que estaba totalmente inconsciente.- Lo sabía, ni siquiera notaste que no estaba inconsciente, ¿Verdad?-Le dije pero ni siquiera se movió, él seguía parado en frente mío con la mandíbula en el piso y la mirada llena de confusión.

-Edward, ¡Habla!-Le dije alzando el tono de mi voz.

-Yo-yo, ¿Cómo pudiste-?-Dijo tartamudeando.

-¿Darme cuenta de que hablaste con Carlisle? No me creas estúpida, escuche, no, también vi casi todo, al inicio todo era demasiado borroso, en mi mente y en la realidad, pero desde que Jasper uso su don en mí, todo se empezó a aclarar, ya que sin darme cuenta, cuando él tomó mi brazo, lo que hice fue transmitirle una parte mi dolor, en vez de mi voz.-Le dije mientras el seguía atónito.- Y eso no es todo, dime que viste.

-¿Ver? ¿A qué te refieres?-Dijo Edward mirándome más confundido aún.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, se que pudiste ver mi premonición, te vi a mi lado cuando estaba en medio de ella. Estoy segura de que me viste en dos lugares, es algo común cuando estoy incluida en mi premonición.-Le dije molesta a Edward quien estaba empezando a acabar con mi paciencia ya que se limitaba a mirarme sin decir una maldita palabra.-Edward, estoy empezando a cansarme de tu silencio, Por Favor dime lo que viste, esto es mucho más importante para mí de lo que crees.

-Vi lo mismo que tú, bueno, no alcance a ver todo pero pude ver a… Jacob y a una vampira que jamás en mi vida había visto.-Me dijo Edward con un hilo de voz. Me sentí culpable al ver como Edward me miraba en forma de disculpa, fui muy ruda con él. El no lo sabía y yo como siempre exagero todo, estaba demasiado preocupada, pensé que él le contaría a Bella o Carlisle pero no consideré que Edward es la persona más confiable que he conocido en toda mi vida y él me ha ayudado mucho cuando se trata de "cosas de Vampiros". –Lamento… haberme entrometido en tu premonición, no era mi intención molestarte. Pensé que si lo hacía podría buscar la manera de que despertaras, estaba muy preocupado.

-No, soy yo la que debe disculparse. Te traté muy mal, yo… lo siento mucho papá, enserio. –Le dije a Edward con la mirada a lo que pareciera ser el piso, el tomo mi rostro y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi mejilla.-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de _despertar_, cierra los ojos y cuenta lentamente hasta 3. Luego despierta y oprime con fuerza la palma de mi mano, así _despertaré._

El se limitó a asentir y cerró los ojos…

-1…2… ¡3! ¡Abre los ojos ya!-Le dije a Edward quien de pronto desapareció de la inmensa habitación blanca en la que estábamos. Seguido de esto, mi mano derecha me empezó a doler demasiado, sentía que se estaba partiendo en dos, Edward estaba haciendo lo que le dije, luego abrí bien los ojos y al ver hacia arriba vi a Edward sentado a mi lado en la gran cama de Carlisle y Esme, me sonreía con alegría mientras yo quería que la tierra me tragara porque también me di cuenta de que se estaba riendo de mí, estaba en una cama gigante con una toalla UNICAMENTE…

-¿Estás bien?-Me preguntó con esa típica sonrisa suya, torcida un poco a la derecha.

-S-Sí, dije apretar mi mano, no partirla.-Dije sarcásticamente, era verdad, me dolía mucho la mano.

-No me refería a eso, tu premonición… No te preocupes, esto quedara entre tú y yo.-Me dijo picándome el ojo.

-Más te vale, si me entero de que le contaste a alguien, será mejor que escapes lo más lejos posible.-Le dije dándole un pequeño puño en el hombro.-Enserio, papá no le cuentes a nadie, promételo.

-Sabes que no haría nada que te perjudicara, nunca lo haré.-Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla de nuevo.

-Lo sé, quería estar segura papá.-Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, te dejaré sola para que te vistas y yo bajaré a prepararte la cena, ya son las 7:30, se nos fue todo el día ocupados contigo.-Dijo riendo suavemente al igual que yo.-Te espero en la cocina

En ese momento el besó mi frente y salió de la gran habitación, dejándome totalmente sola y confundida. No podía asimilar todo lo que había pasado en este día… Mi padre se enteró de uno de mis secretos mejor guardados, la perra plástica de la escuela se salió con la suya de nuevo, tuve una de las premoniciones más extrañas que había tenido en mi vida… Solo espero que lo que vi… que Jacob no sea atacado como lo vi, es lo único que deseo… Qué por primera vez, mi premonición sea errónea.


End file.
